fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex + Cortex Commandos
|header2=Publisher(s) |insert2= |header3=Platform(s) |insert3=Venus |header4=Release date |insert4=2018 |header5=Genre |insert5=Platform |header6=Rating(s) |insert6= |header7=Mode(s) |insert7=Single-player |header8=Media |insert8=Optical disc Digital download |header9=Input |insert9=Control pad }} Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex + Cortex Commandos (クラッシュ・バンディクー４ さくれつ!魔神パワディレクターズカット, Crash Bandicoot 4: Sakuretsu! Majin Power Direkutāzukatto; lit. "Crash Bandicoot 4: Sakuretsu! Majin Power (lit. Burst! Devil Spirits (i.e. the Elementals) Power) Director's Cut" in Japan) is a platforming video game published by , developed by , who have previously released , released on 2018 exclusively for the Venus. It is a remake of the 2001 game , containing of a re-recorded dialogue with high definition cutscenes animated in different styles, a unified save and menu system, and an added interquel story called Commando Quest. __TOC__ ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' The remake of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex has updated graphics, soundtrack, and controls, looking visually similar to Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. The story is mainly the same as it was in the original game. However, some additions and alterations to the gameplay have also been made. List of changes *Every cutscene is now digitally animated in different styles of various cartoons as opposed to 3D models. **The opening cutscene is now animated in the style of and , which aired on and , respectively. **The vortex messages are now animated in the style of , a Flash animated show on ABC Family, the previous name for . **The two ending cutscenes are now animated in the style of , a show based on an animated short for on . ''Commando Quest'' This previously untold adventure develops alongside and with the main Crash Bandicoot story, and it involves Doctor Neo Cortex's minions on a journey to rescue Doctor Neo Cortex, led by Metal Crash. The gameplay is in a free-roaming style, although the linear path based gameplay of the previous installments occasionally reappears. The game's plot is pushed forward by going through levels. Story The story of Commando Quest starts off right after the Crash Bandicoot has defeated Doctor Neo Cortex and Uka Uka. After they are defeated, they are placed in barrels, and Cortex on the right complains about how he got his plans foiled by the Crash again, with the one on the left saying that it's about time the two rose up and built a robotic bandicoot for themselves. Unbeknownst to anyone in Cortex's army, this robot would eventually become Metal Crash over the course of their adventure. The Cortex Vortex gets attacked by the Elementals, and every one of Cortex's army of baddies is thrown clear of the wreckage. Metal Crash regains his consciousness and awakes at a beach. Uka Uka attempts to see if there is anyone else nearby, but he can hear no answer, so they look outside and find that they are on a huge island. He sees Cortex. Deciding to rush after his leader, Metal Crash warms up for some action and takes off in pursuit of Cortex, and thus begins the untold adventure. Category:Venus Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Games